


Make Some Noiz

by RavenGrey



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Aoba gets his belly-button pierced, Blowjobs, Dry Humping, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Noiz comes in his suit, Noiz has feelings and it's kinda sweet?, Noiz swallows, Piercings, belly-button piercing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba gets his belly-button pierced while Noiz is on a business trip and it's easily one of the hottest things Noiz has ever seen in his entire life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Some Noiz

**Author's Note:**

> Titled as such because I'm unoriginal and not even a little funny. Beta'd by me.  
> So I'm a little nervous about this one, since it's my first DMMD fic.  
> Also, 50th fic, woo

 

            The first time Noiz sees it he goes completely still, eyes electric and locked on the jeweled bellybutton ring. He doesn’t touch it even though his fingers twitch with the urge and his eyes drag hot over Aoba’s stomach, up to his wide hazel eyes. His dick gives a hard throb while Aoba stares up at him nervously.

             “It’s rude to stare, ass-hat.” Aoba says without any real bite, cheeks pink as he tries to pull down his shirt. He bites his lip and tries not to wriggle uncomfortably as Noiz watches him intently, thumb stroking over the stretch of skin below Aoba’s cute little belly button.

            “That’s never stopped me, fuck-face.” Noiz says matter-of-factly, fingers dipping down to rub over the jut of Aoba’s hip. Aoba sucks in a quiet breath, body heating up as Noiz’s calloused hands slip around to grip his ass and haul him close. His shirt falls down and he staggers a few steps into Noiz.

             “Missed you.” Aoba laughs, breathless and warm, and bumps his forehead against Noiz’s. All of his tension leaks out, Noiz’s breaths feathering over his lips and washing away the tight, lonely feeling in his chest. Aoba smiles, sweet and soft, and throws his arms around Noiz’s neck.

            The surprised, choked sound he makes as Aoba hauls him down is deeply satisfying. Noiz slips his arms under Aoba’s and crushes him to his chest. “Course you did.”

             Aoba rises up on his tiptoes and covers Noiz’s mouth with his own. Noiz kisses him hard, holds him close and steals the breath right out of his lungs.

            It’s been three weeks since he’s seen Aoba, due to a business trip that literally came from the fiery depths of hell, and he’s missed the little fucker more than he’d thought possible.

            Noiz shakes his head, lips quirking up as Aoba flushes all the way to his peirced navel.

            “I leave you alone for a couple of weeks and you start punching holes in yourself.” Noiz murmurs hotly, eyes half-lidded and voice husky.

             Hands still hot on Aoba’s ass, he walks him backwards to the couch. He separates from Aoba long enough to push him onto the couch and then straddles him, careful of the relatively new piercing.  

            “Says the human Swiss cheese.” Aoba snorts, rubbing his thumb over Noiz’s bottom lip as his weight settles in Aoba’s lap.

            “You love it.” Noiz smirks, nipping Aoba’s thumb and moving to straddle one of his thighs.

             Aoba grins sheepishly and kisses Noiz’s temple “I do.”

            Warmth lights up Noiz’s chest, fills his lungs with addicting heat and curls lazy and content in his blood. His heart pounds hard in his chest and the surge of electricity through his veins is almost surprising.

             He’s about two seconds away from cumming in his expensive suit, the glint of silver on Aoba’s belly pushing him to the brink faster than he’d even thought possible, much less plausible. But hey, he’s young.

             Combine that with brutal relief of seeing Aoba again after so long and Noiz doesn’t really see himself lasting long enough to even get out of his aforementioned expensive suit.

            Aoba’s lips press tight together and he groans quietly when Noiz rocks down, warm, wet tongue flicking against the pad of Aoba’s thumb.

            Aoba huffs out a breath, ears red, and tries not to think too hard about Noiz’s hard cock against his thigh. Which is kind of hard to do with Noiz taking two of his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them.

            Aoba moans softly, pressing his fingers deeper into the heat of Noiz’s mouth and rubbing his fingers over his slick tongue. He kind of misses Noiz’s tongue rings, misses the warm balls of metal clicking against his teeth and rubbing smooth over his tongue.

            Noiz makes a sound low in his throat and bites down on Aoba’s fingers. Not hard, but Aoba groans sharp and needy and pulls his fingers free of Noiz’s mouth abruptly.

            Noiz’s teeth scrape over his fingers, setting off little jitters of pain that make Aoba’s cock throb and pulls a desperate sound from his throat. Noiz’s dick twitches and he smirks slyly, a bead of pre-come pulsing out and wetting his tip as he rolls his hips slow against the line of Aoba’s thigh.

            Aoba, flushed and panting, rubs his thumb over the spit-slick line of Noiz’s mouth and murmurs out a heated “butt-hole” before lapsing into a strained quiet and leaning back to watch Noiz dry-hump his leg.

            Noiz’s gets more frantic, hips rolling quick and dirty and he grunts out a rough “doofus” when Aoba’s hands move to almost shyly to grip Noiz’s ass. Noiz arches, head thrown back and teeth bared as a sharp flare of heat skitters up his spine.

            Noiz is panting, hips jerking in small little twitches as he comes. Aoba bites his lip, dick achingly hard as he watches Noiz come himself with slitted eyes. With shaking fingers, he sinks his hand into the short hair at the back of Noiz’s neck and pulls him down to kiss the ragged sounds out of his mouth.

            “That was quick.” Aoba mutters sweetly, tongue darting out to flick over Noiz’s bottom lip.

             Noiz huffs out a laugh against Aoba’s mouth, body burning and hips jerking as he comes without even being touched. Aoba’s still kissing him, slow and lazy and hungry, by the time he comes down and he can’t even think of a good response.

            Instead, he slides casually to the floor and throws Aoba’s knees open. Aoba’s ears turn red and he stares down at Noiz from under long, blue lashes. “This’ll be quicker.” Noiz murmurs, smirking lazily up at him.

            “You lasted a grand total of 3 minutes, it doesn’t get much quicker than that.” Aoba mutters wryly and keeps his legs open wide as Noiz unbuckles his belt and pulls it free of its loops. He’s pretty red in the face, but he’s up for the challenge even though arousal coils tight in his belly and he’s already teetering on the brink.

             Aoba spreads his arms out along the back of the couch while Noiz unbuttons his pants and pulls his cock free. He hisses quietly when cool air meets his dick and just barely keeps his hips from bucking.

             “We’ll see.” Noiz says with a wicked grin and flicks his tongue against the head of Aoba’s cock. Aoba’s hips jerk involuntarily and he brings a hand to his mouth, biting down on a knuckle to muffle the shuddery sounds he makes.

            Noiz just smirks, lips slick with pre-come, and takes Aoba deep. The head of Aoba’s cock bumps the back of his throat and he moans around it. Aoba’s head tips back, pale throat exposed, and buries his other hand Noiz’s messy hair.

            Noiz hollows his cheeks around Aoba, making an obscene slurping sound while he bobs his head and tries to ignore the way his over-sensitive cock twitches as he imagines sucking bruises into Aoba’s ivory skin.

            It takes Aoba all of 2 minutes to come down Noiz throat with a strangled cry and when he does the smug look on Noiz’s face is enough to make him forgo the unspoken etiquette of blow-jobs.

             He pushes Noiz’s head down, the warm heat of his mouth encouraging a few more weak pulses from his dick. The quiet, needy sounds he makes should be embarrassing, but with Noiz’s lips wrapped tight around him he really can’t make himself give a single fuck.

            Noiz doesn’t choke, but its close, a few hot dribbles of come leaking down his chin before he can swallow them. He pulls off when Aoba starts to go soft in his mouth and scrapes his teeth over Aoba’s spit-slick tip in retaliation.

            Aoba’s hips jerk and he gasps loud in the sudden hush. Aoba just glares lazily down at him, hand still buried in Noiz hair. He gives it a petulant tug and his eyes narrow with satisfaction when Noiz’s breath stutters.

            “Rude, Seragaki, so very rude.” Noiz says with some pride, dick already half-hard ( _again_ ) as he wipes Aoba’s come off his chin and licks his fingers clean with delicate care.

             Aoba just snorts, face tomato red, and rests his foot against Noiz’s shoulder. His cute yellow socks stand out against Noiz’s ash grey suit as his leg lashes out and knocks Noiz flat on his ass.


End file.
